There exist in many parts of the world deposits of heavy crude oils which, for this reason, are difficult and expensive to exploit commercially, especially if required to be transported by pipeline from a remote well location to a terminal or a refinery. One conventional procedure for pipeline transportation involves dilution of the heavy crude oil with light oil fractions to form a tractable solution, but this technique involves logistical problems of supply of the light oil fraction, especially when long transportation distances are involved.